Smokescreen's story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: TFP Smokescreen was abandoned the day he was born seen as nothing more than a glitched and flawed specimen by his parents and who thought no one would want him. Brought to an orphanage by an unknown doctor Smokescreen grows up there and doesn't get adopted. After graduating from the elite guard Smokescreen guards Alpha Trion. Who takes him in. Will Smokescreen be part of a family?
1. Chapter 1

_TFP Smokescreen was abandoned when he was born. His parents took one look at him and saw him as a mistake. They said no one would want a glitch like him. They claimed he better offline. A kind doctor took pity on Smokescreen and took him to an orphanage where he could be cared for. Sadly Smokescreen was never adopted. Sometimes the other children at the orphanage picked on him. Smokescreen soon believed what others told him. That he was a mistake, a malfunction and a piece of scrap. When trained with elite guard after leaving the orphanage he was assigned to guard Alpha Trion. Will Smokescreen find a family the very thing he truly wants?_

chapter 1

A pregnant femme and her husband were eating but a con in disguise slipped something into the femmes drink. After drinking it she went to labor. What the con in question slipped into the femmes food was poison. The poison wouldn't kill her or the child. It would harm the developing child's immune system. A new con technique to make Autobot soldiers weak in health to easily eliminate them. Even a simple illness that can just get on ones nerves like a cybertronian cold can become deadly.

At the hospital a mech sparkling was born he had little door wings. The doctors called him a lovely and healthy sparkling mech. But when his parents looked at him they didn't see anything about the child to love. They told the doctor to take the child away they didn't want and calling him a fluke and mistake and a malfunction. "You can put him up for adoption." the doctor said.

"Who would want him that thing should be put offline." the mother said and the father agreed. Then the two of them left.

The doctor took pity on the child. He took the child to the orphanage and told them what had happened. The workers and mistress were shocked. "Don't worry we'll take good care of him and he will find a nice family not doubt." the lady said taking the sparkling. "Does he have a name?" the lady asked.

"His name, I thought about about calling him Smokescreen because his parents refuse to name him. He seems to like it when I call him that." the doctor said.

"Okay we will take very good care of Smokescreen." the lady said.

The years began to pass and Smokescreen has grown into a playful and happy young bot. But very happy. Smokescreen always greet the adults nicely. But the children teased him. Saying he was nothing more than piece of scrap that didn't belong in the universe. Smokescreen was rejected by all the adopters.

Smokescreen was sad. "Cheer up Smokescreen there is always next time." the lady said.

"I don't wait for next time I want a family." Smokescreen said.

Now Smokescreen was teenager now he knew no on wanted him so he left. The lady told come back if he has to. Smokescreen had hard time finding work or finding a place to stay. Smokescreen called an alley home. Poor Smokescreen was hungry. He saw Elite guard training. "Well this might be my chance to prove myself and give me a place to stay and I might be able to get something to eat." Smokescreen said.

Smokescreen had done well in his training. Then he was assigned. He was going to guard Alpha Trion. "Hello I am Alpha Trion." the old bot said.

"I'm Smokescreen." Smokescreen said.

"Nice to meet you Smokescreen you look like a fine young mech." Alpha Trion said.

"Yeah right." Smokescreen said. "I'm worthless, stupid,a walking scrap pile, a fluke, a mistake, a glitch, a malfunction, and I should exist!" Smokescreen shouted.

"Who told you those things?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Take a real look at me and you will agree with whole planet." Smokescreen said and tears began to come to his optics and he wiped them away. "I am just piece of scrap. A piece of scrap that nobody wants." he added.

"All I see is a teenage mech who is all alone in the universe." Alpha Trion said. "Did your parents tell you those things as well?" Alpha Trion asked.

"No they abandoned me the day I was born. They were the first ones to say those things. The kids at orphanage said it and I never got adopted. Even the teens at boot camp said it. I just want everyone to see I am something that is specail." Smokescreen said.

"I'm sorry I know your life doesn't have happy beginning but you can't let define you. But I can see you are something specail." Alpha Trion said.

Smokescreen looked at the old Autobot and tried not cry. But all the tears he had been holding back since he was a young child suddenly burst. Smokescreen was sobbing really loudly. Crying like a little sparkling. Alpha Trion wrapped his arms around Smokescreen giving him a hug. He rubbed his back. "Shush, everything is alright." Alpha Trion said in soft and gentle. He talking like he was trying to calm down a scared little kid.

"I'm just a mistake!" Smokescreen cried.

"No you're not." Alpha Trion said.

"If there is nothing wrong with how come nobody wants me?" Smokescreen cried even louder.

"Because some don't understand how specail others are." Alpha Trion said.

"Maybe it would better if I was dead." Smokescreen said.

"That's not true Smokescreen everyone and everything has it's place in the universe." Alpha Trion said rubbing Smokescreen's back once more.

"Why does everyone say those terrible things to me? I have done a thing to them all I want is someone to care about me. I just them to know I am Cybertronian too." Smokescreen said.

"I wish I had an answer for Smokescreen, but the sad truth is many bots are like that they don't understand that all sentient beings have feelings and need respect. But all I know is that you are fine Cybertronian and I know anyone would be lucky to have a bot like you for a friend." Alpha Trion said. "I know I am lucky to know you."

Smokescreen took a deep breath and let it out. "If you have anything you want to get off your chest you can tell me I'll listen." Alpha Trion said.

Smokescreen dried his optics and sniffled. "Thank you." Smokescreen said. The he looked at the time. "Have we been talking for two and half hours?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes we have." Alpha Trion said then he gave Smokescreen a cup of warm cyber tea. "Here drink this." he told him.

Smokescreen to the warm beverage and drank it down. Finally he calmed down.

When lunch came around Alpha Trion notice Smokescreen had brought anything. Smokescreen explain this was his first job and he didn't have the money to buy fuel. Alpha Trion gave Smokescreen half of his lunch. Smokescreen had tears in his optics.

"What's wrong?" Alpha Trion asked.

"It's nothing it's just no one has been ever this nice to me." Smokescreen said.

 _Poor kid._ Alpha Trion thought.

Soon the day had ended. Alpha Trion was locked the door. "Smokescreen where are you going home?" Alpha Trion said.

"Yeah the alley." Smokescreen said.

"Alley, you live in an alley?" Alpha Trion said.

"Yeah I left the orphanage. I'm much to old of child to be adopted." Smokescreen said.

"Come with me. I have lots of room at my place. So you can stay with me." Alpha Trion said.

"Thank you." Smokescreen said and followed Alpha Trion.

Alpha Trion showed him the room where he would stay. It was a nice room it had lamp and bed. "Thank you, Alpha Trion." Smokescreen said.

Alpha Trion prepared a nice dinner. He knew that Smokescreen could use good meal. After all the kid did live an alley. He remember Smokescreen telling him he went through other bots garbage looking for scraps because he didn't want to steal. He told him, his last meal was from after boot graduation. That was quiet sometime ago.

Smokescreen washed up for dinner. Smokescreen ate what was put in front of him. "I thought you could use a good meal." Alpha Trion said.

"It is really nice of you take me in. I'll try not to be a burden." Smokescreen said.

"Don't worry besides a 14 year old like yourself shouldn't be alone during a war." Alpha Trion said.

At bedtime Smokescreen fell fast asleep in his new bed. Alpha Trion woke up in the middle of the night and went to check on Smokescreen. He saw the young fast asleep in the bed. He saw Smokescreen shiver a bit. He grabbed another blanket and put over Smokescreen.

Smokescreen woke up the next morning and saw the extra blanket. It reminded him of the workers at the orphanage who would check on the children during the night. He figured Alpha Trion put the extra blanket there he must have seemed to look a little cold to the old bot.

Smokescreen felt for the first time in his young life that he is being loved. Maybe Alpha Trion could be the family he always wanted.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Smokescreen had been guarding Alpha Trion for a while soon Smokescreen began to see Alpha Trion as father figure. One day Smokescreen got sick. He caught a cold from another bot and because of the poison that affected him when he was born damaged his immune system he became very sick. Alpha Trion notice Smokescreen wasn't feeling well But the teen insisted he was alright. Smokescreen got up and made towards the door of the house collapsed. "Smokescreen!" Alpha Trion shouted.

Smokescreen was in a bad way. Alpha Trion called for a medic. In came a medic called Benchmark. When Benchmark saw Smokescreen he recognized him and became worried and went right to work. "You know Smokescreen?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Yes I was his physician at the orphanage. Smokescreen has always been very sickly bot. He has weak immune system it works like it should it is just weak. Some of the others think it is because of a birth defect, some think it is an illness but I fear it something different." Benchmark said. "Sometimes this happens when the mother is given a type of poison while pregnant it doesn't kill her or the child. The mother is unaffected but does go into labor early but the child is born with weak immune system." Benchmark said.

"Will he be okay?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Hopefully yes, sometimes a little cold can make Smokescreen seriously ill." Benchmark said as he gave Smokescreen medication. "He'll be really weak when he gets sick he sometimes doesn't have the strength to lift a cup or feed himself. Sometimes he even has trouble breathing. If I take care of most of it now everything will be fine. You can go to the hall of records work I'll stay with him." Benchmark said.

"I'll stay," Alpha Trion said.

"If you want to okay, when he gets better he will be weak and drained there is also a chance of an easy relapse because of his poor immune system. If seems to be getting worse call me, because if he does get worse he'll have go to hospital and quit his job as your guard." Benchmark said.

"Okay." Alpha Trion said.

After awhile Smokescreen woke up. Alpha Trion asked why Smokescreen didn't tell him or the elite guard about his health issues. He told him he wanted a chance and didn't want anyone to worry. "Smokescreen if you don't tell anyone things like that they won't be able to help you." Alpha Trion said.

Alpha Trion nursed Smokescreen back to health. He made fresh warm meals for Smokescreen. At first Alpha Trion had to feed him because Smokescreen was too weak he tried to do it on his own but he could barely lift the spoon.

Soon with Alpha Trion's care Smokescreen had recovered. Benchmark came to look at Smokescreen. "Everything looks good." Benchmark said.

Benchmark advised Alpha Trion to sanitize the room.

When siege of Iacon came Smokescreen was ready to protect Alpha Trion from the Decepticons. Then everything went dark. Smokescreen woke up on a Decepticon ship. Smokescreen was wondering if Alpha Trion was alright. He was his only friend.

Some how Smokescreen managed to give a guard the slip and made to a escape pod. It was a long distance escape pod and he was knocked into stasis. He crashed on earth and met Optimus Prime. Alpha Trion told him all about Optimus.

Soon they were gathering relics. Smokescreen kept goofing up. Smokescreen drove off feeling hurt. He began to believe what others had told on Cybertron. Caught by the cons Smokescreen had the phase shifter taken from him and found out the fourth omega key was inside him Alpha Trion must turned out his lights so he wouldn't know he was carrying important relic he knew he must of done to protect Cybertron and Smokescreen himself.

Smokescreen escaped. Soon the base was destroyed and the Autobots scattered. Smokescreen went back. He managed to save Optimus with forge of Solus Prime. Now that dark mount was destroyed Smokescreen took up a new color scheme.

Smokescreen realized these bots were his friends. He knew the humans were his friends too. He just wished he knew what happened to Alpha Trion.

Smokescreen had vision from the allspark. "What do you see Smokescreen?" Arcee asked.

"I see baby it just hatched. There is mommy bird and daddy bird with it. The mom and dad are flying and not coming back to the babies cries and big birds are attacking it going to try to fly away but it just hatched it can't fly it's going to fall." Smokescreen said the vision stopped. Smokescreen and kicked something.

"Hey there is no need for that." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes control yourself." Ratchet said.

"That vision bothered you Smokescreen why?" Optimus asked.

The others looked at Smokescreen worried. "Okay the baby bird is me! My parents abandoned me when I was born they thought was worthless glitched detailed specimen and I was never adopted at the orphanage where I live as child. Many bots on Cybertron said the same thing." Smokescreen said.

"What about Alpha Trion?" Bulkhead asked.

"No not Alpha Trion. He treated me like I was meant to be in the universe he was my only friend in fact would go so far as to call him my best friend or even family. He even let me stay at his house because I had no where else to go the only place on Cybertron I called home an alley. He gave me stuff to eat. Helped me when I needed help. He even took care of me when I got sick." Smokescreen said. "Now that he's probably gone I don't know if I have anybody." Smokescreen said.

"You have us." Miko said.

"Yeah." Raf said.

"You sure do." Jack said.

"Yes you are not alone." June said

Agent Fowler nodded.

"Yes you have me." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee beeped that he had him.

"You have me too." Arcee said.

"I'm here for you too." Wheeljack said.

"You have me kid." Ratchet said.

"I'm here for all of team prime even you." Ultra Magnus said.

"You are part of our family Smokescreen nothing can change that." Optimus said.

"Thanks," Smokescreen said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Smokescreen had never told his team that he had a weak immune system. He didn't want them to worry. But he caught an illness from a sick Vehicon. Soon a couple of hours after arriving back Smokescreen is looking so well. Ratchet saw that. "Maybe I should take a look at you." Ratchet said.

"No I'm, fine." Smokescreen said then collapsed.

"Smokescreen!" Ratchet said. Optimus and the other bots looked shocked. "Quick help get him to medical lab." Ratchet said.

Soon the humans came in. They saw Smokescreen being carried to the medical area. "What happened?" Fowler asked.

"I'm afraid he have caught a Cybertronian virus from a near boy Autobot or Decepticon." Ratchet said.

"I didn't know you guys had your own illnesses." June said.

"We do and some of them can be quite serious but my scan indicates it shouldn't serious one but Smokescreen is burning up with really high fever, and other things seem to be wrong. I don't get it. It's like his immune system is not any good." Ratchet said as he looked at Smokescreen's energon. "This isn't good." Ratchet said.

"What's not good?" Raf asked.

"Smokescreen's immune system is very weak. I detected no signs of diseases that effect immune system and no birth defect which can leave only one thing," Ratchet said.

"What?" Miko asked.

Ratchet explained what some of the Decepticons did to weaken the Autobots poison pregnant femmes with specail kind poison that doesn't kill the mother and sparkling but gives the unborn child a weaken immune system. "Is there a way that you can help change it?" Miko asked.

"I don't know the only thing I can think of that could fix Smokescreen's situation is the forge of Solus prime. But since it is drained of energy and destroyed it won't help." Ratchet said. "But I must begin treatment." he said.

He started to work. Ratchet managed to stabilize Smokescreen. "He's stable for now." Ratchet said.

"That's good." Jack said.

"No if anyone goes in to see Smokescreen you must go through sanitation. Make sure to were masks we don't want to expose Smokescreen to anymore Cybertronian germs." Ratchet said.

They kept a close on Smokescreen. Ratchet checked on him regularly. "He is improving." Ratchet said.

Smokescreen even made conversation with the others. He got stronger with each passing day. "Hey kid you are real fighter like a wrecker." Wheeljack said.

"Thanks Wheeljack coming from a real Wrecker that means a lot." Smokescreen said.

Smokescreen manage to get better.

During the final battle Smokescreen slipped and fell. Some of the extra Cyber-matter that Shockwave was experimenting with dowsed him. He got up and Ratchet scanned him his immune system it was like brand new.

"So I won't get as sick as I use too?" Smokescreen asked.

"Basically yes." Ratchet said.

Smokescreen was so happy. He hoped where ever Alpha Trion was he bet he would be happy Smokescreen found the family he had been asking for.


End file.
